Fairy Tail: Midori - The Green Flame
by Monster Cat Music Girl
Summary: Investigating the rumor of a dragon, Team Natsu instead finds a rare kind of Fire Dragon Slayer with a penchant for speed. An old friend - and temporary foster sister -, Midori has to fight her growing feelings. But should she? After all, courtesy of their dragon parents, they are betrothed.
1. Chapter 1

(Natsu,) Igneel rumbled. (Be polite.) Five-year old Natsu Dragneel peered out from behind his foster father at the green dragon in front of him.

(It's alright, Igneel,) the male dragon, Berdea, chuckled. (Midori is shy around other dragons as well.) He bent down to inspect Natsu. (Hello, Hatchling,) he said. (Midori! Come and say hello.) To Natsu's surprise, a girl about his age came out from behind Berdea's leg and shyly said hello. _Midori's a good name for her_ , he decided. She had vibrant green hair and eyes. She was actually quite pretty. Now, go and play for a while.

"Aw, can't we stay?" Natsu complained.

(If you want to,) Berdea said with amusement. (But Igneel and I will be discussing boring dragon politics. Are you sure you want to stay?) Both children scampered off. Igneel chuckled.

(How did you know Natsu's weakness?) he asked. Berdea gave the dragon approximation of a shrug.

(I didn't. Midori told me on the flight over here that if she had to listen to another second of politics, she would jump off. I knew that it would get rid of her, at least.) Both dragons laughed before settling down to business.

* * *

 _This is so awkward_ , Natsu thought. Midori was sitting on a rock in the middle of a creek while Natsu tried to catch fish with his bare hands.

"So, uh, what kind of magic do you use?" he asked, trying to keep a slippery salmon in his hands.

"That won't work," she observed. "You need a spear or something. And I use Dragon Slayer magic, of course."

"Well, I don't have a spear or something, now do I? What kind of Dragon Slayer magic?"

"Then don't fish, idiot. I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic, which, I might add, is more powerful than yours." Natsu glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted. "I can take you down any day of the week!"

"Prove it," she snapped back, standing. Natsu lit his hands on fire, taking comfort in the red flames. Midori covered her hands in green fire, then paused. "Wait a second. So my dad's a fire dragon, and your dad's a fire dragon, right?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, then realized what she was getting at. "That makes us practically siblings!"

"My thoughts exactly," Midori grinned with a nod. "So why are we fighting?"

"Uh… I think it's because you called me an idiot."

"Not without due reason."

"Oh yeah? Plant face."

"Pinky."

"Flame Brain."

"That doesn't make any sense. You're a Flame Brain too."

"Who cares!" They butted heads and glared at each other, then fell to the ground laughing.

"Ok," Midori finally gasped, wiping away tears. "We should… Yo, Pinky. I got an idea." Natsu gave her an odd look.

"What kind of idea?" he asked. Midori grinned.

"The best kind."

* * *

Berdea paused. _I have a bad feeling for some reason._ (We should probably check on the hatchlings,) he said. Igneel gave an unprofessional yawn.

(They shouldn't be able to get into that much trouble,) he reasoned. (Natsu's a fairly responsible boy… usually… sometimes...) He sighed. (You're right; we should go check on them.)


	2. Chapter 2

To their horror, Natsu was in the process of launching Midori out of a giant slingshot. Berdea pulled his daughter from the slingshot while Igneel scolded Natsu.

"She said it was all right if we did it," Natsu protested. Berdea sighed.

(Midori, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't try to fly without me.) Natsu turned when he heard a strangled sound coming from Igneel.

"But I need to go fast!" she said.

(If you will excuse us, Igneel,) Berdea said, amused. (I need to take Midori skydiving before she kills herself.) Natsu's eyes widened.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "Can we go too, Dad?" Igneel gently placed his son on his back in response.

Wind pushed Natsu's hair from his face. He loved flying with Igneel. To their left, Berdea and Midori were gliding. The green-haired girl rolled her shoulders, threw Natsu a grin, then slid off her father's back. Natsu peered over Igneel's shoulder in surprise.

(Hold on,) Igneel sang out as the two dragons tucked their wings to their sides and dived after Midori. They all shot to the earth like arrows, relishing the wind against them. (I'll catch you if you let go, Natsu,) he promised. Natsu dived after Midori.

"This is awesome!" he screamed.

"It's better when you're higher!" she screamed back. "It gets hard to breathe! Yo, copy me! Spread your arms and legs out when I say so!"

"Why?"

"It'll slow us down enough for them to catch us! Unless you want to be a rain drop! Now!" Berdea and Igneel suddenly appeared below them, spreading their wings to slow their descent.

"Your hair looks ridiculous," Midori laughed once they landed. The wind had forced it back out of his face. He ruffled it so it returned to normal.

"You're one to talk," he laughed. "Hey, Dad, when are we gonna meet again?"

(Sometime in the next few months,) he hummed.

(Come on, Midori,) Berdea said, crouching down low so she could climb up. (We need to be getting back.)

"Ok," she nodded, then hugged Natsu. "See you later, Pinky."

"You too, Plant-Face."

* * *

Natsu stood above the ocean with his eyes closed, allowing the memories to wash over him. The wind whipped his scarf into his face.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled. "What are you doing? Erza wants to go on a job, and you don't want to make her mad!" He turned and put on a smile for the Exceed.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking." Happy looked at him in suspicion.

"You never think… Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" Natsu laughed and patted him on the head. Turning back to the ocean, he sighed. _I miss you, Midori. I really miss you._

* * *

"What's that?" Natsu asked, now seven. Midori smiled and showed him the necklace. It was a silver dragon curled around an emerald, on a delicate silver chain.

"It's the only thing I have of my real parents," she explained. "You see, Berdea found me in the forest as a baby. Robbers had killed my parents, and Berdea kicked their sorry butts." Her green eyes were blazing. "He took me in and raised me. And now, he's teaching me awesome Dragon Slayer magic!"

"I've never heard of green fire dragons before," Natsu pondered.

"They're actually pretty rare," Midori agreed. "It's a genetic malfunction that makes them and their fire green. Berdea is the leader of the Green Fire, as they call themselves. But he is also subject to Igneel, since he's the Fire Dragon King."

"A genetic what-y-what?" Natsu stared at her in confusion. She tweaked his nose and laughed as he glared at her.

"A malfunction is when something that normally goes right goes wrong," she giggled. "You're ridiculous."

"I am not," Natsu muttered.

"You're kind of cute when you're being dumb," she said. Natsu turned bright red.

"W-We should p-probably be getting back," he stammered nervously.

"Probably," she agreed, oblivious to his discomfort.

* * *

Natsu frowned as he watched the sky. Berdea and Midori were almost a week late. True, they lived about seventy miles away, but a dragon was able to cross the distance in about three hours tops. What was taking so long?

"Igneel," he said hesitantly. The dragon sighed.

(Is this about Berdea being late?) he asked. Natsu nodded. (Don't worry about it. Berdea's well over five centuries; he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself.) Igneel started to settle down again, but then froze. (Natsu, do you smell that?) Natsu sniffed.

"No," he started, then paused. It was very, very faint, but - smoke… and burnt flesh. "Dad?" he questioned fearfully.

(Climb on my back right now,) Igneel ordered. When he was using that tone, Natsu had learned to obey him quickly with no questions asked. They had gone about half way when they saw the cause of the sickly sweet stench: a dragon's corpse. The Fire Dragon King landed in alarm. After inspecting the carcass, he growled, (Acnologia.)

"That's this dragon's name?" Natsu asked hopefully. He had heard enough of dragon conversations to know Acnologia's reputation. Igneel shook his head sadly.

(No, Acnologia is the one who committed this crime. This dragon… is Berdea.)

* * *

 **No! I like Berdea... Dang it, I just can't help killing people. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yeah! Today's my birthday! *Starts dancing* Read on, please!**

* * *

(No, Acnologia is the one who committed this crime. This dragon… is Berdea.) Natsu stared in horror.

"But if this is Berdea," he realized, then fled into the forest. "Midori! Midori! Where are you?"

To his relief, he caught her scent - and it was fresh. He tracked her to a hollow tree, where she was hiding.

"Hey," he said softly. "Midori?" She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Is he gone?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Hey, c'mere. You're gonna come back home with Igneel and me, 'k?" She shuddered, but took his hand as he pulled her out. Midori burst into racking sobs when she saw her foster father's corpse. She didn't stop until they were almost home, then fell asleep, exhausted, against Natsu. "What is she gonna do?" Natsu asked. Igneel's bulk was hidden in the dark.

(She'll stay with us, of course,) he yawned. (I'll complete her training as best I can, then give her to another green fire dragon to finish it up completely.) Natsu was quiet for several minutes. (Go to sleep, hatchling.) Natsu suddenly tackled Igneel's snout. He pulled back a little in surprise, but then shoved his nose into Natsu's gut.

"Don't leave me," he whispered. He could hear the fear in the boy's voice. "Promise me that you won't go." Igneel hummed.

(I promise, hatchling.)

* * *

Midori's life went on as usual, except now she had a brother. And her dad was the wrong color, but that didn't really matter. Every day, she and Natsu sparred, each getting better in their own way. (While both of you excel at fighting,) Igneel explained one day when they were ten, (Midori's talents also lie in healing.)

"Berdea never told me about that," she wondered.

"Do I have any special talents?" Natsu asked. There was a flash of something in Igneel's eyes, but then he started humming again.

(You can destroy many different things in many different ways,) he offered.

"Sweet!"

"So," Midori thought out loud, "basically, I build what Natsu destroys?"

(Basically,) Igneel chuckled.

* * *

Natsu's hammock swayed as he climbed in, Happy resting on his belly. The silver dragon swayed from its chain as he held it up. Moonlight reflected off of it. _Oh, Midori. I miss you._

He closed his eyes as he remembered the sight he had seen that day. A cold hand wrapped around his heart as he pushed the image away. It still hurt too much.

* * *

" _Igneel!_ " Natsu cried, frantically searching for his father. _Where did he go? Why would he leave us?_ "Igneel!"

"Natsu?" Midori asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong? Where's Igneel?"

"I…" he stammered. He swiped at his face. She saw the tears anyway.

"He's not…?" she whispered in horror. Natsu shook his head.

"No… Maybe… I don't know! I just woke up and he was gone!" Natsu could still feel the heat of Igneel's body from last night. Despite it being July, it had been cold that night. Igneel had used his tail to pull Natsu and Midori closer to his body, resting his wing over them like a protective shield.

(Sleep, hatchlings,) he had said. (You'll need your rest.) Had he been hinting at his disappearance? Why had he left in the first place?

"What's today?" Midori asked, gripping his hand tightly.

"July 7, isn't it?" It had been at least three hours since they had woken up.

"Natsu… we should prepare for the worst."

"What's the worst?"

"There's a good chance Igneel's not coming back," she said after a moment. Natsu pulled away.

"Of course he will! He… He's probably… I don't know! Doing dragon king stuff!"

"Then why didn't he tell us?" Natsu's jaw dropped as his mind worked furiously.

"Top secret," he said firmly.

"Igneel could've at least told us that he was leaving, and when he was going to be back," she shot back. "What reason would he have not to?" Natsu gritted his teeth as he turned away.

"I don't know!" They didn't talk for the rest of the day. Nearly a month went by with them waiting for Igneel. He didn't return.

"We can't wait here forever," Midori said quietly one day. "The Vulcans are getting bolder, and we can't defeat all of them. We're just eleven."

"We have to!" Natsu insisted. He was angry that she had lost faith that Igneel would return. "How would Igneel know to find us if we left?"

"He's not coming back," she asserted.

"Yes he is! He has to…" Midori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been a month, Natsu. He would've come back already if he was going to." An idea slowly worked its way through his head. Oh, this was good, even for him.

"Midori, let's make a deal," he said. Her head cocked to the side in the way that he loved, though he never said anything. "I'm going to go look for Igneel for a month, ok? I'll also look for a place for us to stay, like… a headquarters! I'll be back in a month, and we'll go to the HQ, and everything will be great! And we'll find Igneel too!" Midori laughed.

"Ok," she smiled. His guts twisted. "Just a month, ok? If you are so much as a day late, I'll beat you up, got it?" He nodded frantically. Midori could be scary if she wanted to be. "When will you leave?"

"In the morning," he grinned. He would miss Midori, but they would meet again. He knew it.

"Um, Natsu?" Midori asked in the morning. She was all red for some reason. "I… wanted you to have this… Like a good luck charm!" She pressed something into her hand. Natsu's jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw it.

"I can't take this," he said. "This necklace is all you have of your parents."

"I know," Midori responded. "But… I wanted you to have it… for good luck. It's always brought me good luck, so I thought… you know…"

"Got it," Natsu said, pulling the silver chain over his head. "Well… I'll see you in a month."

"Yeah," she said, turning an even deeper shade of red. Suddenly, she grabbed his wrist and bit it savagely. He yelped, eyes widening in alarm as blood began to well up.

"What was that for?" he demanded. One of her eyebrows rose.

"Weren't you paying attention when Igneel taught us about… that?"

"About what?" he asked, distracted. His blood was moving around his wrist, and then a slight burning sensation began. Then the blood stopped acting weird. He licked it off, the salty tang filling his mouth.

"Um… Humans call it 'the birds and the bees'. Natsu frowned.

"The what?"

"Are you an idiot?" she asked, smacking him on the head. "It's a mating mark, you moron!"

"Who are you calling a mor- Wait, a what?" Midori turned fiercely red. Natsu began to turn red as he understood what she had done. He also recognized the red dragon that his blood had burned into his wrist like a bracelet. "You mean…"

"It's the only way I could be sure that it's you when you come back in a month!" Midori protested. Natsu pouted a little.

"Seriously? We could have just had a password, or something!" Midori clobbered him. "Ow!"

"One, you would have forgotten it, and two, can't you tell when a girl likes y-" She stopped and pressed her hands to her mouth. _Oh._ _ **Oh.**_ Oh, man… Natsu licked his lips nervously. He had had a crush on her for a while now, but they were practically siblings. It would be weird to give her a mating mark. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you aren't," he told her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yes, I am. I should have asked you first." Natsu sighed and bit her wrist. She gasped, turning red again. He gently licked the blood from her wrist, smiling a little at the red dragon on her wrist, identical to his.

"Well, this is my answer." Natsu stretched. "I'm never going to leave at this rate. I'll see you n a month, ok?"

"Ok," Midori whispered, then gave him a kiss on the cheek before fleeing back into the cave. Natsu was frozen for a moment before a grin threatened to split his head in half. He started walking into the forest, whistling merrily.

* * *

 **So we got some Nadori fluff... I'd call it NaMi, but that's also the name of the Natsu x Mira pairing... so that doesn't work. Review please, as my birthday present!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took forever to update. I've been focusing on another story. I really should get to work on On a Matter of Twins, but that doesn't matter right now. Thanks for putting up with me!**

* * *

Natsu stared in surprise at all of the humans. _I didn't know that there were so many humans!_ he marveled. It shouldn't be too hard to find a new home for him and Midori.

Unfortunately, in order to get anything, you needed money, which Natsu had never seen before. Igneel had told him about money, but he never expected to need it. Three weeks flew by quickly, at the end of which he met a tiny old man.

"Hello, son," he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Gramps!" Natsu replied.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Natsu," he said, slightly confused. Most people didn't care about his name, unless he was doing odd jobs for them.

"I've heard a lot about you, Natsu." He stopped sweeping. What in the world did this old man want? "I was told that you're a wizard." Natsu had been surprised to learn that not everyone could use magic, and that they were called wizards. He was still getting used to that.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned. "I use fire magic! See?" He almost set the broom on fire, but caught himself. He set his other hand on fire instead. "Pretty cool, huh?" Makarov watched Natsu. He was so cheerful, despite doing odd jobs for a living. From what he had been told, Natsu barely knew what money was before arriving in a nearby city. He had traveled around since then, making it hard to track him down. The boy had been inquiring into dragons - an odd topic for a child - and had kept asking despite being told time and time again that they didn't exist.

Makarov invited him to Fairy Tail. Natsu had been dubious at first, but when he was told that a guild was an excellent center of information on magical creatures - like dragons -, he had agreed to check it out.

The last week went by faster than Natsu could believe. There were kids his age in this guild, which made him excited. Maybe he and Midori could live here! Then he realized that he was going to be late for his meeting with Midori.

"Aw, crap, I gotta go!" he shouted. He and the master had just been discussing how Natsu could join.

"Where?" Makarov shouted.

"I'm late for a meeting with a friend. She's scarier than Erza!"

"How am I scary?" Erza asked, annoyed. Natsu yelped and tried to run away.

"I'm late! You've got to let me go! She'll kill me!"

"Will you be back?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know! Maybe! Thanks for the offer!" At that, he ran out of the guild.

"What's with him?" Gray asked. "Did he eat Erza's cake?" He shuddered. "Man, she's scary." A shadow loomed over him.

"Why does everyone think I'm scary?!"

* * *

It was just a little farther! Natsu jumped off a log. His left wrist burned and tingled with the anticipation of seeing Midori again. "Midori!" he shouted. "I'm coming!" He slid under a fallen log. He knew this area! He and Midori would run this trail every day, racing in a loop. "Midori?" There was the cave. But were those… bloodstains? "Midori!" He frantically searched the cave. No. It couldn't be. Midori was… dead. He could smell her blood, and lots of it. "Midori!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. _I'm sorry… I was too late… I'm sorry I wasn't here…_

* * *

Natsu joined Fairy Tail a week later, refusing to say anything about his meeting that he had been excited about. The rest of the guild surmised that it went badly, and didn't say anything about it. Mira teased him constantly about Midori's necklace, which he wore constantly under Igneel's scarf.

"Natsu's wearing a girl's necklace," she taunted as he tried to ignore her. "Lemme see." Mira ripped the charm out of his hands, breaking the clasp.

"Give it back!" he shouted.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it. It's almost pretty."

"Mira-nee," Lisanna said softly, seeing the rage on her friend's face.

"Give. It. Back!" Natsu snarled. Mira hesitated for a moment. The rage contorting his face made him seem like one of her Take-Overs. Then she made the mistake of continuing to taunt him. His response was to jump on her and wrap his hands around her throat. It took the other two Strauss siblings, Laxus, and Makarov to pull him off. When they finally got him off, he had the necklace back. His sharp eyes looked over it. "You're lucky that only the clasp broke," Natsu growled. Mira rubbed her bruised neck and glared at him.

"I'm gonna kill him," she muttered.

* * *

"You're in luck, kid," the jewelry maker said, inspecting the clasp. "I can fix it right now, if you want."

"Yeah," Natsu nodded. "Thanks. Uh… How much will it cost?"

"It's just a simple repair," he chuckled. "No cost."

"Thanks!" he shouted on his way out. _Midori_ , he thought sadly as he walked out into the bright sun, pulling the necklace on, _I wish you were here. I think that this is the place we were looking for._

 _I really do._

* * *

 **Well, crap. She's dead. I really hate killing people. Or do I? Mwahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, peoples! I'm back! Shortish chapter because I didn't want to keep you waiting. Random thought that's come from spelling mistakes, the first two letters of Erza's name is 'e' and 'r'. Capitalize them and put them together, you get ER. What does that stand for? Emergency room, which is where she puts you. Just something I keep noticing.**

* * *

"Lucy," Natsu complained, poking her in the face. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. "Come on… I got the perfect job! Well, Gray says it's the perfect job. But they're waiting for us at the station."

"WHAT?!" Lucy shrieked, leaping out of bed. One of the few things they had in common was a strong fear of Erza. "Why did you wake me up sooner?!"

"Because you kick hard."

"Baka!" She kicked him again.

"You're so mean," he whined, rubbing his head. In a few minutes, she had eaten and was frantically trying to decide what to wear. Natsu finally got fed up and threatened to burn her wardrobe if she didn't make up her mind. She settled on a blue shirt and white skirt. Because Lucy took so long, they almost missed the train, to Natsu's temporary joy.

"Why were you late?" Erza asked when they joined them.

"Lucy took forever to get dressed," Happy said through a mouthful of fish. "She kept running around in her bra and underwear. She didn't even mind that Natsu and I were there." Lucy turned crimson. The fear of Erza's wrath had taken over her mind to the point that she didn't really register that Natsu was in her room.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for watching me dress!"

"Natsu! How dare you do something so indecent!"

"Perv."

"What did you say, Stripper!"

"Natsu! Answer me!"

"I'm sorry! Please don't - urgh…" The train started moving.

"Hmph. The train ride will be punishment enough, I deem."

"Aye…"

"So," Lucy said. "What's the job?" Gray got an evil look on his face.

"There's someone who wants someone to race against because no one else gives her a challenge. I figured that with Erza's road rage - er, skills, we would have this thing in the bag." Lucy looked at the job flyer. The reward was high. Even split between the four of them, she would have enough to pay her rent for three months.

* * *

Natsu felt sick just looking at all of the cars. Erza was asking *cough* demanding *cough* for directions to the client, who went by Gyokuryū.

"You'll find her over that way," one of the drivers, a provocatively dressed woman, said. "She's kind of hard to miss."

"Natsu, you and Lucy see what you can do to get us a car," Erza ordered. Natsu groaned. "Gray and I shall talk to the client." The woman was right. The large crowd of fanboys signified her presence. They pushed through until they saw a woman lying on the hood of her magic-mobile. Her long green hair was held back in a ponytail as she laughed, teasing some guys. "Are you Gyokuryū?" Erza asked the woman. She sat up.

"And what if I am?" she drawled, green eyes flashing at them. "I only race against the best, you know."

"That is what I am here for," Erza said. "We are the wizards responding to your request." Gyokuryū looked at them, a bit of seriousness entering her eyes.

"You asked for wizards?" one of the guys said. "That's so cool!" She sighed.

"You think everything I do is cool. But whatever. Lady, how do I know you will actually give me a challenge?" Erza reequipped into a racing outfit; gold with red stripes and the guild mark in red on her heart. A helmet appeared in her hand.

"How do I know that you will be a challenge for me?" Erza said. Gyokuryū's eyes narrowed.

"I'll race you if you can beat… say… my friend Haruwana here." One of the guys looked up, surprised.

"M-Me?" he stammered, obviously flustered by being spoken to by his idol.

"Did I stutter?" Then she sighed. "We've got a series of races this evening. You two will be in the first one."

"Yes, ma'am!" Haruwana yelped.

"I found a car," Lucy grinned later. "The person said that she wanted Gyokuryū taken down a few notches, so we didn't have to rent like others do." Erza nodded.

"What's with Natsu?" Gray asked. The Dragon Slayer was grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, the person who gave us the car felt sorry for him and gave him some motion sickness patches," Lucy explained. Gray sulked. This wasn't going the way he planned. Natsu sniffed. A strange look crossed his face for a moment. _Impossible…. I must be imagining it._

* * *

Gyokuryū watched the first race with sharp eyes. Her race was the last one of the day. She would race against all of the winners from previous races. _I wonder if the redhead and her boyfriend will make it._ It would certainly be interesting to race wizards. She shook her head. It wouldn't do to dwell on. Gyokuryū couldn't help but smirk. She hadn't told the redhead something. In order to enter the final race, one would have to put something in the pot. If you won, you got to keep what you had, as well as what the loser had. Each race was one-on-one, ending with a match between the two best racers. She would win, of course. She always did.

 _Good luck, Titania._

* * *

 **Ooh. Am I the only one who can't wait for this? Kudos to the FNaF fans who understand Haruwana's name. Hint: cut it in half and run it through google translate. Hehe. FNaF 3 reference.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off: I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating. There was a mixture of writer's block and laziness, and then I went on a hiatus for Thanksgiving, and then I was lazy again, and then I was focusing on Of Demons and Men. About a week ago, I wanted to start working on this again, but - alas! - I have no experience with cars or races and the race scene is up next. I figured that the best way to go would be to watch The Fast and The Furious, because that's a street racing movie, right? Bad news: I don't have that movie, and neither does anyone I know. I have limited funds, so I can't buy it myself.**

 **But then I remembered that I had THIS baby in storage. It wasn't complete, and it's short even though I'm done with it, and... well... it kind of sucks. However, it provides a little background on Midori's necklace (which is really old and priceless) and a bit of background on her family. Not much, but... Gah! I'm just going to stop talking.**

 **Whoa. I just checked reviews to see if there was any questions I needed to answer and saw just how long I've been gone from this story. I am so sorry. I am a horrible person.**

 **As soon as I get my paws on that movie, I'll put out the next chapter.**

* * *

The Zmaj Ogrlica. The Dragon Necklace. A silver dragon curled around a priceless emerald. Many said that it was cursed. They feared it.

The legend said that once upon a time, a great king gave it to his beloved wife, who was with child with his son and heir. All was well until she gave birth. Overcome with joy, the proud parents presented the necklace to him. Less than a week later, on an annual visit to her sister, her carriage crashed, killing her instantly.

The king grieved immensely. His councillors urged him to marry again several months later. He reluctantly agreed, as his son, who was now a toddler, needed a mother. They found a sweet young woman, who loved the king and his son dearly. The prince, as a symbol of his affection, offered his new step-mother his necklace. Two weeks later, the boy grew ill and died.

The cycle continued for hundreds of years. Every time the necklace passed onto a new owner, the previous one perished. People would shy away from the bearer, for fear that they would somehow also be killed.

One day, the necklace came to a young woman, betrothed to the love of her life. Being new in the country, she was unaware of the supposed curse surrounding the necklace. After her marriage, she found herself with child. She felt drawn to present the necklace to her newborn daughter. However, as they were traveling homeward, bandits fell upon the new family. Both of the parents were killed.

Just before the bandits left the baby to die, not noticing the priceless necklace on her, a green dragon by the name of Berdea arrived. When he saw the sad scene, he flew into a rage and destroyed the bandits. Taking the girl under his wing, he named her 'Midori', for her eyes and hair were as green as the trees. He raised her as his own, teaching her Dragon Slayer magic until his own death. She was then taken in by the Flame Dragon King Igneel, who taught her alongside his own son, Natsu.

When Igneel vanished with all the other dragons, Midori and Natsu fended for themselves for a month before accepting that he was not returning. Natsu left the cave her grew up in to find a new home for himself and Midori. However, upon returning, he discovered her blood splattered across the clearing. All that remained of her was the silver dragon necklace she had bequeathed unto him.

Some people say that if the owner merely loans the necklace, no harm would come to them. They would only suffer some horrible luck for a month. This is just a myth, though all myths have a seed of truth...

* * *

 **Again, so sorry. Please don't kill me in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! First of all, I am super thankful to Zeta710 for showing me something that would help writing this chapter. If it weren't for them, this wouldn't be written. I really wish I knew how simple street racing was before I procrastinated so long.**

* * *

"I knew that you could do it, Erza!" Lucy cheered. She had just completed the semi-finals for the race. The next race she would be going up against Gyokuryū.

"I've got bad news, though," Gray said. "We're out of entrance money."

"Get some more, then," Natsu retorted.

"No time," Gray snapped. "It's now or never." Erza pulled out a sword.

"Perhaps they will accept one of my swords."

"No." They all looked at Natsu. "Use this." To Lucy, it was just a necklace with an interesting charm. But the others were shocked.

"Natsu," Erza gasped. "Are you sure?" He nodded firmly.

"It's about time that I let go." Erza took the offered necklace, though she seemed reluctant.

"What's your bid, Titania?" Gyokuryū smirked. Her own was a several thousand Jewel. "Or are you broke?" Erza let the charm fall out of her hand, though she kept a tight hold on the chain. Gyokuryū's eyes widened. The look in her eyes was akin to something between grief and anger. "You're on," she practically snarled.

* * *

Natsu's nose twitched. There was something familiar about the smell of Gyokuryū. He couldn't place it. _Would you be angry at me for giving up your necklace, Midori?_ He closed his eyes, her beaming face firmly fixated in his mind. _No,_ he decided. _You're too much of a sweetheart._

"Hey, Erza," he said. "Can I hitch a ride with you?" Erza frowned.

"Is the motion sickness patch still working?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. And I checked the rules, I can ride with you as long as I don't touch any of the controls." Erza nodded. They began walking to the car.

"This is new," Erza noted. "Even with something to deal with your motion sickness, you normally don't volunteer go on a vehicle." Natsu shrugged.

"There's something I want to see. I think that I may know Gyokuryū." Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Who is she, then?" Natsu shook his head.

"I want to be sure, first. If I'm right, then I'll tell you guys, ok?" He helped her push the car to the starting line. They were about half an hour early, but Erza wanted to check the car over first.

"Everything alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yup," Natsu said cheerfully. "Just need to put in a little gas and we'll be good to go!"

* * *

"Got a passenger?" Gyokuryū asked with a cocky grin. Natsu was dressed similarly to Erza, but he had a helmet on, concealing his face. "No matter. I'll still beat you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Erza responded as she slid into the car. Natsu climbed in beside her.

"You sure yet?" she murmured. Natsu shook his head. She could hear his heavy breathing. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"No," Natsu shook his head. "I'm good. It's just… If this is the person I think she is, then…" He shuddered. "Oh crap, she's going to kill me."

"I'm not going to ask why…" People grabbed onto their cars, holding them still. "Do you know why they're doing that?"

"I think it's to let us go off like a slingshot." Despite the motion sickness patch, Natsu still looked a little green as he grabbed the most stable item in the car. It was a straight shot, but one could never be too careful when Erza was at the wheel.

"You guys ready?" Haruwana shouted nervously. He backed up, keeping an eye on both cars. Both women revved their engines. He pulled out a gun to start the race. Once he fired the blank, it was showtime. _Bang!_ Both cars took off like a shot. Gyokuryū's car jerked up a little as she quickly pulled ahead. Natsu was thrown back into his seat. He glanced at the speedometer. They were already going over 100.

He could feel the thrumming of the car. It was wonderful, going this fast. The adrenaline flowing through him sent him into a euphoric high. He recognized it, of course. He had felt the same way when he and Midori had gone skydiving with their fathers. Feeling bold, he opened up the sunroof. "What are you doing?" Erza shouted over the engine.

"Just playing!" he shouted back. He stood up in the car and whooped. Man, this helmet was so confining! Without thinking, he pulled it off. Glancing at Gyokuryū, he saw her shocked face as she lost control of her car. Being an expert racer, she regained control quickly, but it was too late. Gyokuryū's swerve had given Erza the edge she needed. The armored wizard pulled ahead, beating her by half a car length. Lucy and Gray cheered.

As Natsu grinned at his friends, he suddenly felt a dark presence. Gyokuryū was storming at him, and she was _not_ happy. Before anyone could react, she punched him in the jaw.

"A month!" she shouted. "You said you'd be back in a month! I warned you that I'd beat you up if you were late!" She smacked her fist into her palm. "And you, my friend, are nearly seven years late." Lucy had never seen Natsu pale that quickly, even when he had destroyed Erza's cheesecake.

"I can explain!" Natsu squeaked. Gyokuryū threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Natsu Dragneel!" she shrieked. "I missed you so much!" He hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Midori."

* * *

 **Yay! Midori's alive! Whatcha think of that?! I like it. So, please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I really don't have any excuse. And I'm sorry. So please don't kill me. Actually, I sort of have an excuse? I've been working on a new fanfiction... It's Naruto... Anyone interested in reading it?**

* * *

"Now, about your punishment…" Midori cracked her knuckles.

"Seriously!" Gray shouted. "You haven't seen each other in seven years, and now you're just going to beat him up?!"

"Hmm… You've got a point."

"I thought you were dead!" Natsu shouted at her. "I think that's punishment enough!"

"Um, Gyokuryū," Haruwana said. "Do you… know these people?"

"Yeah, they're cool," she grinned. "I actually grew up with this Flame Brain!"

"You're a Flame Brain too," Natsu muttered. "And one other thing… WHERE WERE YOU?" Midori's eyes darkened.

"Come on. Time for a drive."

* * *

Midori had modified her car so much that there was only room for four in there. She had the driver's seat, of course, and Natsu got the passenger. Erza had to sit on Gray's lap. "So you know how some people name their cars? Like Haruwana's car is named Gyokuryū? It's kind of cute, actually… But anyway, I named this baby Berdea, though it's known as Greenflame. I like to think that he's with me when I'm doing my races…"  
"Who's Berdea?" Lucy asked.

"Midori's a Dragon Slayer too," Natsu explained. "Berdea was the dragon that taught her magic and raised her for a while."

"Are you looking for him like Natsu's looking for Igneel?" Erza inquired. Midori's face turned stony as she slammed her foot on the gas. Natsu turned back to them and muttered under the sound of the engine.

"Berdea was killed by another dragon about ten years ago," Natsu explained. "Igneel took her in until he left." Erza looked away. She hadn't meant to make her sad.

"Anyway!" Midori said, changing the subject. "So you guys know about how Natsu was supposed to meet me in a month after looking for somewhere for us to stay, right? Well, I had the most horrible luck after he left. First, I couldn't find anything to eat for three days. Nearly starved. I managed to poison myself too. I got better though. The stream that we used for drinking water, - remember that, Natsu? - Yeah, it dried up. I honestly thought I was going to die before you got back. But then my luck got better, some animals came close enough for me to roast, and I found another stream."

"What happened at the cave?" Natsu demanded. "When I got there, I could smell your blood everywhere. There was blood and scorch marks all over the place." Midori stopped the car to let a stray cat and her kittens cross.

"Well… A bunch of slavers stumbled upon the cave. I defeated a bunch of them, but they got the best of me after blowing half my side off." She lifted her shirt to show them the faint discoloring of skin where it had been restored. "They admired my spirit and healed me, only to put me in chains to sell. Long story short, I led a revolt, and was captured again, but a guy said that he liked my spirit and bought me. He owned a race track and taught me to drive when he learned of my liking for speed. Man, I brought so much money in for him."

"How did you escape?" Gray asked, shifting under Erza's weight. Thankfully, she had taken off her armor before sitting on him. "I can't imagine that he'd just let you go."

"Actually, he did," Midori smirked as she spun the wheel. "But not too willingly, that's for sure. I found out some illegal business of his and threatened to rat him out if he didn't give me my freedom and a car. He agreed, because I bluffed and told him that I had a contact in the government. However, the jerk gave me his lousiest car. I managed to win a couple races, and used the money to make the car better, and eventually, I bought this one. I've been going by Gyokuryū ever since."

"If you had been going by Midori," Natsu sulked, "then I might have realized that you were alive." She shrugged.

"Well, can't change the past. But we're together now, and that's what matters." She grabbed Natsu's hand and squeezed it.

"Aye!" Natsu cheered.

* * *

"I thought you had motion sickness patches!" Gray said. Midori groaned, looking as green as her hair.

"I left them in the car," she groaned, curled up between the wall and an equally sick Natsu. Before they got on the train, Midori loaded her car on, determined to bring it.

"You both are idiots," Gray remarked. "You both know that you get motion sick, and yet neither of you thought to grab the patches?" Midori gave him a glare.

"When I stop feeling like _I'm_ going to lose my insides, _you_ are going to lose your insides." He shut up.

"So what do you plan to do once we get to Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

"Probably join your guild," Midori said as she shifted. "Dunno. I want to keep racing, but Berdea didn't teach me magic for nothing."

"It will be wonderful to have you in the guild," Erza approved. The train slowed down.

"Isn't there another two hours till Magnolia?" Gray wondered.

"There should be," Erza said, standing. She stopped a worker. "What's going on?"

"It appears that a rock slide took out the bridge," he informed her. "We'll put the train in reverse as soon as possible."

"Wait," Midori said, struggling to her feet. "Let's get off. I hear that there's a good racing place really close to here." They convinced the workers to unload Midori's car and watched the train leave.

"I hope that this won't take long," Gray muttered. "Train's not coming back."

"We'll have to wait till morning," Midori said cheerfully. "I know that there's a race track around here somewhere…"

* * *

 **This is all I have for now... I'm sorry... *hangs head in shame* Please forgive me! *Of Demons and Men Natsu comes in***

 **"Hey! You have a story to write!"**

 **I'm sorry, I was giving my nice readers something - Kya! *gets thrown over shoulder***

 **"Come on, lazy. Let's go."**

 **Ok, fine. Good bye, my lovely readers! Thank you for not killing me! (I don't suppose you could drop a review to inspire me, could you?)**


	9. Who Knows Who Cares Who's READING This?

**Hi! I'm alive! And I'm here with a new chapter! I've had writer's block on this for a while, but after posting a chapter of OMoT, I decided to write this and post as well! It's short, but better than nothing, right? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please don't kill me.**

* * *

"A boat race?" Natsu said. "I thought it was a car race."

"Yeah, me too," Midori sighed.

"Guess this means we have to go!" Gray said with a grin.

"Hold it," she said. "I'm doing this race. Boat controls shouldn't be too different from car controls."

"Wait," Lucy frowned. "Isn't it on a dam?"

"Yup!" Midori grinned maniacally. "We get to go off and through the dam!"

"That's terrifying…"

"Is it legal?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, they built the dam so that daredevils like myself can go off. It sounds like a lot of fun!" Lucy slowly edged away. This woman was probably the root of Natsu's own madness. "Anyway, I found a boat to use. It's a simple boat, but the owner has promised to show me the controls later. Evidently, there's this thing called 'boost' that basically is their equivalent of nitro. He said that boosting just as you land helps you to recover faster from dropping over fifty feet. It's created by running over lacrima that fill up my boost tank. Simple enough, right?"

"Are we able to watch?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. There's a camera in front of the cockpit. It doesn't obscure my view, and it lets you see everything. This is going to be great!"

Unfortunately, Midori was put in the very last spot because she was a late entry. Oh well. She'd get into first.

 _3…. 2…. 1… Go!_ Midori slammed her foot onto the gas and jerked forward, already well on her way to hitting dangerous levels of speed on a track she wasn't familiar with. _There! A boost lacrima._ Neatly sliding between another racer, a dead tree sticking out of the water, and the cliff wall, she hit the boost. The boat shuddered underneath her and shifted to reveal a section of the engine. _Oookay then,_ she decided.

Midori was noticeably faster when in the wakes of other racers, which was incredibly useful. _Unfortunately,_ she thought grimly as she glanced in her rearview mirror, _this applies for other people as well._ Gently placing her foot on the boost and pressing, Midori was incredibly impressed.

"The boost is amazing!" she shouted. A crazed grin covered her face as she boosted past three other racers. _Five more left._ "Wait, why are those danger signs right at the end of the traaaaaaAAAACK!"

* * *

"Oh no!" Happy cried as Midori went off the edge of the track. Her scream of surprise quickly turned into one of delight as she nose dived into the water. Her boat bobbed back up, still speeding ahead and passing two other people in mid air. Natsu shouted victoriously as Erza crushed Gray in a hug. Lucy, who was holding the screen, stared in amazement as Midori weaved her way around the obstacles and passed another racer, who cursed violently.

"And then late entry number ten is now in third place!" the announcer shouted, clearly surprised. "This newcomer has impossible jumped from tenth to third - no, _second_ , ladies and gentlemen, we are witnessing a true prodigy. Number ten hasn't even been behind a wheel before, and she's already beating most of our regulars!"

"Come on, Midori," Natsu muttered.

* * *

" _This was the best idea ever!_ " Midori screamed with laughter as she weaved through the tight turns of the dam, nose to nose with the last one. They were both boosting all they could without losing it. It was going to be close. _That lacrima looks odd…_ The obvious solution was to run it over.

A ramp lifted out of the water. Shoving the boost on full blast, Midori shot up and landed on the second floor. She hit two more strangely colored lacrima, filling her boost tank even further, and went flying out, jarring her body as she landed. "Did I win?"

She popped the hatch and looked around. She… won! Midori actually hadn't expected that! And there was Natsu on the bank, waving madly at her with his familiar grin on his face. Midori touched the old mark on her wrist, a fond smile overtaking her. _Oh, Natsu..._

* * *

 **... I ship it. *ba dum tiss* Review please, and tell me what you think!**


	10. So People Are Actually Reading This?

"We're home!" Natsu shouted, kicking the doors in.

"Stop doing that!" Makarov shouted, but it was drowned by the guild's shocked screeches, when Natsu pulled a green haired girl into the guild hall.

"This is my - uh…" His excitement faded into awkward confusion as he rubbed his chin, trying to figure out what to call her. They had been awkwardly dancing around the subject for a while. What exactly were they?

" _Natsu brought home a girl?_ " everyone shouted in shock. How did they - oh, they were holding hands. That's why - oh, this was embarrassing. Natsu pulled his hand away, clearly embarrassed.

"We're not like that, ok?"

"We're just friends," Midori hastily agreed. The others seemed to believe it, but the look on Mira's face said that she knew that they were lying. _I'm not lying though… right?_ Midori thought as Natsu threw a chair - occupant still in it - at Gajeel.

"Oh, it's on, Flamebrain!" Her eye twitched. That was _her_ name for Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " she shouted, punching Gajeel with green flames flashing around her hand.

"Holy crap!" Macao and Wakaba shouted. "Another Natsu!"

"I'm the only one allowed to call him that!" Midori shouted.

"What the - are you crazy?"

"Another Dragon Slayer…" Makarov said gloomily, imagining all the bills he was going to get.

"Oh dear," Mira said, clearly thinking the same thing.

* * *

"... Sixty five bottles of beer on the wall, sixty five bottles of beer!" Natsu and Midori sang a couple hours later. To celebrate Natsu finding his long lost friend and a new member, they had thrown a party. Granted, Fairy Tail reacted to everything by throwing a party…

"Take one down, pass it around, sixty four bottles of beer on the wall!" Lucy was just about ready to kill them both.

"They're so cute together," Mira sighed as she cleaned a beer glass. Midori seemed very happy, her new guildmark a vivid green to match her hair just below her left collarbone. "They even have matching tattoos! Not a couple indeed…" Lucy looked closer, and yes, they did have matching tattoos on their wrists. How had she not noticed it before? They looked like a red dragon curled around the wrist.

"Huh," Gajeel said, noticing it at the same time as she did. "Salamander's a player."

"What?"

"I said that - oh never mind, it's a Dragon Slayer thing." He pushed off the bar and walked away in Levy's general direction.

"Sixty three bottles of beer on the wall, sixty three bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, sixty two bottles of beer on the wall!"

* * *

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy frowned some days later. "I haven't seen him all day. Normally he's stuck to Midori's side."

"He and Happy are going fishing," Lisanna explained. "Poor Happy's been feeling neglected."

"Which means that Midori is all alone," Mira said with a devious look. It reminded Lucy of a hawk zeroing in on its prey. "Sooo, Midori." She looked up from the book she was reading and set her fork down.

"Yes?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't suppose you'd mind answering a certain question for me, would you?"

"If this is about Natsu," Midori said warningly.

"No, no, of course not," Mira waved, a smile on her face. Midori seemed to relax a little and took a drink. That was what she was waiting for. "I was just wondering about your matching tattoos on your wrists." She spewed out her drink, choking. Oblivious to the greenette's distress, she continued, "They're just so cute, and Gajeel was saying that it was a Dragon Slayer thing…"

Gajeel began to sweat as he felt a murderous gaze on par with Erza's on his head.

"So, what is it?" Mira asked, grinning evilly.

"It's… a maaaaa…" The rest of trailed off into silence as she blushed.

"Hm? I didn't hear you."

"It's a…" Midori was an interesting shade of red. " _It's a mating mark, just like the one Gajeel's going to put on Levy!_ " She shouted. The aforementioned pair's faces were practically steaming. Mira grinned and leaned closer.

"So Natsu, huh?" Poor Midori had no idea what she was getting into…

"N-Not exactly. It's more like a mark that we place on a prospective mate," Midori whispered, still flushing. "It's not permanent until… you know." She coughed and looked away. "Consummation."

"Oh, I see. Thank you!" Mira sauntered away, already planning on what to do with her new found information. Midori felt nothing more than a strong sense that giving Mira that information was a big mistake.

* * *

"Midori, are you in he- OH CRAP I'M SORRY!" Natsu yelped as he slammed the door shut. Midori slowly relaxed and dropped the shirt that she snatched up to cover herself, her face burning.

"Knock next time!" she shouted.

"I will, I'm sorry!" Natsu blushed. He had seen her…

 _This is embarrassing,_ they both thought as Midori finished changing.

"Sooo," Midori said after sitting down at the table. "What now?"

Natsu scratched his chin as Happy left, muttering something about winning Carla's heart. "Well, I was planning on doing some more training in the morning, and then maybe -"

"No, not that," Midori interrupted, flustered. She waved a hand between them. "I mean… about us. About this." She gestured to the red band on her wrist, hidden by her sleeve.

"Oh." They sat in awkward silence for a bit. "Well… do you still like me?"

"I think so. Do you?"

"Maybe? I don't really know."

"Ok." The silence seemed a bit less oppressive. "You'll tell me if that changes, right?"

"Duh," he grinned. Midori smiled back. She stood and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you, Natsu. Please don't leave me again. I couldn't bear it," she murmured into the crook of his neck.

"I won't," he whispered hoarsely. He knew he couldn't either.


	11. CUSS YEAH NEW CHAPTER

**So I wanted to think of some fluff stuff because that's basically all this story is going to amount to (not that I have a problem with that) and I remembered some reviews asking for a love triangle thing with Midori, Natsu, and Lucy/Lisanna. I doubt I'll be doing that, but it did inspire me to write this.**

 **I just realized that until Natsu and Midori get together, Juvia has found a kindred spirit. Dear lord.**

* * *

Mira noticed several things about Midori. She was a sweet girl, but had some rather violent tendencies. Especially towards other women.

A female reporter had come in to interview some of the guild members for Sorcerer's Weekly in Jason's absence - hospital trip due to pissing off some hot shot mage with his excitement - and latched on to the men. It was all Mira could do to convince Evergreen not to petrify the woman when she went after Elfman.

She inevitably made her way to Natsu after Juvia's death glare drove her away from the oblivious Gray. Unfortunately for the reporter, her flirtatious attitude toward the equally oblivious Natsu attracted the attention of Midori.

She had been sitting at the bar discussing 'Dragon Slayer stuff', as she so eloquently put it, with Gajeel, carefully tracking her movements. When she noticed the reporter sitting a bit too close to Natsu with a good deal of cleavage spilling out, Midori's eyes widened as a far too wide smile appeared on her face. A sharp cracking sound was heard as her grip tightened too much on her glass and shattered it.

Without removing her eyes from the scene, she said, "Sorry about the mess, Mira, I just realized there was something I needed to take care of."

"Ya know, I almost pity the chick," Gajeel commented with a feral look of amusement in his eyes. "Shame she doesn't know that dragons are extremely territorial over even prospective mates."

They both watched as Midori wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and kissed his temple, glaring dangers at the reporter. The woman recoiled a bit, but then made the mistake of continuing. She reached forward and stroked Natsu's hand. Natsu was of course oblivious to the reason behind it, but Mira could see something snap in Midori's eyes.

She moved closer in order to listen in on the conver- _intervene should the need arise._ Cough. Yes. That other thing.

"So tell me about fire dragons, Natsu," she purred, ignoring the increasingly irate Dragon Slayer hanging from the man's neck.

"Natsu, I just remembered that Erza was looking for you," Midori growled with a pleasant smile. "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"But… our interview?" Natsu asked, remembering Erza's threat to not damage Fairy Tail's reputation further _or else_.

"I'll take care of it," Midori said, grinning a bit too widely to be natural. "After all, I know just as much about fire dragons as you do."

"R-Right," Natsu said, sweating as he went to meet his do - _Erza._

The reporter pouted. "I was hoping to continue talking to Natsu Dragneel about fire dragons and his magic."

"I'm sure I could answer any and all of your questions concerning that particular subject," Midori grinned. Mira was starting to wonder if she should be worried.

"Hmph. I doubt it," the reporter sneered. "Who do you think you are anyway, hanging all over someone as powerful as Natsu?"

"Gee, I don't know, only his childhood friend, training partner, roommate, and girlfriend," Midori said, smile growing impossibly wider. The reporter's face steadily grew more pale as the green haired girl went on. Did all Dragon Slayers have such sharp teeth, Mira wondered. "Not to mention a fellow Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Y-You're lying. I've never heard about -"

"Me? Lie? Never. We're going on a date this very evening." Midori lit her hand on fire. "In fact, I'd be _thrilled_ to show you my magic."

Mira had absolutely no doubt about that.

The woman stared down at her notepad before bolting out of the guild hall. Midori's cackles followed her out.

"Uh, Midori?" Natsu said after a moment. "I was going to say that Erza didn't need me, but right now I'm more concerned about your cackling."

"Oh, don't worry about it. By the way, you and I are going out for dinner."

Oh yeah. Mira liked her.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is short, but the rest of these are going to be short. *shrugs* ANYWAY DROP A REVIEW IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY AND HELP ME WRITE :D**


End file.
